Communication networking is becoming increasingly more complex. While telephony communication was traditionally the main form of communication, today people have a variety of mediums to communicate such as text messaging, SIP based voice and video calls, IP messaging, proprietary communication channels, and other forms of communication. Additionally, the global community is becoming more connected and communication infrastructure needs to support communication across many globally located regions. Expanding communications globally is not only complicated through technical challenges but it is also complicated by the coordination with partners that is required to support such a platform. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for routing communications. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.